Comet Tail/Gallery
Season two Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike telling the story S2E11.png The Last Roundup Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Applejack lasso S02E15.png Comet Tail eye error S2E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png TheCiderIsDigusting S02E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Sweeping crowd shot of ponies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png It's About Time Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Season three One Bad Apple CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Magic Duel Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png|Ponies arguing. Ponies notice S3E6.png Scootaloo jumping off ramp S3E6.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies attacked by vines S4E02.png Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Pinkie Pride Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Trade Ya! Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in shock S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Season five Slice of Life Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Princess Spike Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Rarity meeting Fashion Plate S5E14.png Fashion Plate "Royally radiant!" S5E14.png Brotherhooves Social Rainbow and Scootaloo jump-roping in sync S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo synchronized jump-roping S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall Frost weirded out S6E8.png Snowfall trying to get away from Spirit of HW Presents S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents appears in front of Snowfall again S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking at large-sized present S6E8.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie starts sign spinning S6E12.png Pinkie singing at the top of her lungs S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Buckball Season Buckball team tryouts are a complete disaster S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby speeds past the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Crusaders "can we help her find the purpose in her life?" S6E19.png Season seven Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie pops out from under a table S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I made a pie for everypony" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie giving Rainbow yet another pie S7E23.png Pinkie Pie forcing yet another pie on Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "watch others enjoy my pies" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie giving a crazed smile S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I'm not much of a blinker" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie licking her eyeballs S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "don't mind me" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "go ahead and take a bite" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie straining to keep her eyes open S7E23.png Pinkie Pie gnashing her teeth S7E23.png Pinkie Pie getting very impatient S7E23.png Pinkie Pie strained "just try some!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png Pinkie Pie watching with anticipation S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to blink S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling "I can't take it!" S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie "you know exactly what I'm talking about!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I saw what you did!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I didn't see what you did" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you've been fake-eating my pies!" S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you just said they were delicious" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking behind at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I don't want to hear it!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie running away from the party S7E23.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Dash singing with stress MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking at Berryshine's wares MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "that's pretty, too" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing happily through town MLPBGE.png Ponies walking about the marketplace MLPBGE.png Common Ground Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie Pie "presenting" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "the one, the only" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie spinning her ice cream scoop MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "Ice Cream Museum!" MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "commend the cookie dough!" MLPS5.png Comet, Raindrops, and Lyra excited for ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "what could top that, you ask?" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie listening to the audience MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie squints eyes at the audience MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie urging the audience "go on" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing more crumbles MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "that's just the first row!" MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake "why don't we go inside" MLPS5.png Pinkie's eyes widen with excitement MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Merchandise Blind Bag Comet Tail.jpg Wave 8 Comet Tail collector card.jpg